The present invention relates to improvements made to floating weir skimmers able to be fixed to a flexible wall of an above-ground pool.
In the description that follows, a xe2x80x9cflexible wallxe2x80x9d is to be understood as denoting both an actual side wall of a flexible-walled pool either of the self-supporting type or of the type supported by a framework, and the sealed liner arranged in a pool with rigid peripheral walls.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,283 discloses a flexible skimmer of the aforementioned kind which consists of a flexible pouch containing a holed basket functionally associated with a water outlet and to the top of which a pivoting floating flap situated facing a water inlet opening at the level of the surface of the water in the pool is fixed. Such a skimmer being secured to the flexible side wall, supported by a framework, of an above-ground pool.
The major disadvantage with this known arrangement lies in the fact that the pivoting floating flap cannot fulfil its role correctly. If the flap is correctly sized so that it leaves only a minimum clearance between it and the side walls of the skimmer, then these walls, which are flexible and which therefore do not have a perfectly defined profile, deform and come into contact with the flap, jamming it and preventing it from performing its role. If, on the other hand, the flap is sized to make sure that the flexible walls when deformed will not impede the flap, then the clearance between the flexible walls and the ends of the flap becomes too great: water then flows freely through these lateral gaps instead of running over the flap in the form of a thin layer of water; the skimmer function is then no longer fulfilled.
In short, the flexible skimmer described in that document is not, because of its design, able to operate correctly.
However, the use of a flexible skimmer is advantageous per se because the flexible pouch of such a skimmer which is sealed securely to the flexible wall of the above-ground pool does not constitute an impediment when the pool is dismantled and folded up for sale and for storage when it is not in use.
In addition, a flexible skimmer structure is, in practice, a simple and reliable solution for forming an external skimmer for an above-ground pool because fixing it to the flexible wall by bonding or by welding provides an effective seal without the need for additional means (gaskets, flanges, nuts and bolts).
It is essentially an objective of the invention to propose an improved technical solution to the forming of a floating weir skimmer which operates reliably and effectively and can be mounted on the outside of flexible-walled above-ground pools.
To these ends, a floating weir skimmer with a pivoting flap able to be fixed to a flexible wall of an above-ground pool, is characterized, while being arranged in accordance with the invention, in that it comprises, in combination:
a flexible pouch having an open front face that can be sealed to the exterior face of the flexible wall of the pool to correspond with an opening made in the flexible wall of the pool, and
a rigid cassette arranged removably in the flexible pouch and having two side walls frontally defining a water inlet opening able to face the opening made in the flexible wall of the pool and, at the bottom, a water outlet opening, the said cassette containing a pivoting floating flap with its axle fixed to the base of the side walls near the said inlet opening.
By virtue of this arrangement, there is formed an improved skimmer which combines the advantages of rigid skimmers with those of flexible skimmers.
The skimmer of the invention maintains the advantage inherent in flexible skimmers, namely the casing constructed in the form of a flexible pocket which can be sealed securely (by bonding or welding) to the flexible wall of the pool: the assembly maintains its ability to be able to be folded up easily (for sale or storage).
By contrast, the technical operation of the skimmer, which is dependent upon the correct operation of the pivoting floating flap, is here assigned to a distinct element, of rigid structure, but of small bulk, and which can therefore easily be stored outside the flexible pouch when the pool is folded up. It is recourse to this rigid structure which gives the possibility of correct operation of the flap: what happens is that the presence of the two rigid side walls allows the flap to be sized in such a way that just two very small gaps, too small to allow a significant amount of water to flow through them, are left between its ends and the said rigid walls. What is more, at least the upper edge of the side walls supports the flexible pouch and prevents it from collapsing: there is therefore no risk of the flap being impeded in its movement by the collapsed pouch. Definitively speaking, the flap, free to move, can occupy the required position with its upper edge situated immediately below the surface of the water and the water can flow out in no way other than by allowing a thin film of liquid to spill over the upper edge of the flap, in accordance with the conditions of correct operation.
In a preferred embodiment, the rigid cassette has an open bottom defining the aforementioned water outlet opening, and means of supporting a removable strainer are associated with the said bottom, this strainer being intended to collect the debris carried by the flow of liquid. However, it is also possible to provide a solid additional plate equipped with a flitting for connecting a flexible tube of a suction brush device, which additional plate is fitted from above.
In a more complete embodiment which, in practice, is preferred, the flexible pouch comprises a lower part able to extend below the aforementioned opening made in the flexible wall of the pool and housing a second removable rigid cassette or lower cassette underlying the first aforementioned removable rigid cassette or upper cassette. In this case, it is advantageous that the bottom of the lower part of the flexible pouch and the bottom of the lower rigid cassette comprise respective holes corresponding with one another and able to take a water outlet fitting that can be connected to a hose.
Advantageously, the flexible pouch is made of a synthetic material which is compatible, for bonding or welding, with the material of which the flexible wall of the pool is made; in particular, as the flexible wall of above-ground pools is often made of PVC, it is desirable for the flexible pouch too to be made of PVC.
Advantageously, to make it easier for the flexible pouch to be sealed securely and reliably to the flexible wall of the pool, provision is made for the open front face of the flexible pouch to be bordered around its periphery with a widened rim able to allow it to be sealed securely and reliably by welding or bonding to the flexible wall of the pool.
In a robust embodiment, the upper cassette is equipped with a rear and top wall of curved shape roughly in the form of a sector of a cylinder with symmetry of revolution centred approximately on the axis of rotation of the flap so that the cassette has good rigidity and great robustness, with its side walls appropriately braced apart so as not to impede the movement of the flap; the flexible pouch is shaped accordingly in its upper part.